Goma
by Lina-Z7
Summary: Ese grito mezclado con el llanto hizo al abuelo arrojar su periódico e impulsó a Shiori a ver a su hijo lo antes posible. A veces los niños pueden ser muy crueles.


En medio del pacífico silencio, siendo apenas interrumpido por el sonido de las páginas deslizarse mientras Shiori escribía en su diario y el abuelo Kazami leía el periódico, mientras la visitaba y esperaban al regreso de Shun. Algunos minutos más tarde sintieron la puerta abrirse. Shiori cerró su diario y mientras se ponía de pie entonó: —Bienvenido de...  
— ¡Mamá!  
— ¡¿Shun?! —exclamó Shiori  
Ese grito mezclado con el llanto hizo al abuelo arrojar su periódico e impulsó a Shiori ir a ver a su hijo lo antes posible; la entrada, al igual que la mayoría de las partes de la casa, estaba unida directamente a la sala, sólo que la misma y la entrada se encontraban por medio de un ancho pasillo. Bastó con que voltearan para poder ver lo que había pasado, el pequeño Shun, de apenas ocho años, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y el cabello lleno de trozos de goma de mascar y otros dulces.  
— ¡¿Qué te pasó! —chilló Shiori boquiabierta y a la vez molesta por lo que fuera que hubiese causado tal estado a su hijo mientras se acercaba a él.  
El abuelo decidió guardar silencio hasta oír lo ocurrido, por más que su estado fuera igual al de Shiori.  
—Estaba jugando con Dan en el parque... —empezó a decir Shun—cuando unos niños empezaron a molestarme...  
— ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? —dijo Shiori mientras se agachaba y quedaba a la altura de su hijo.  
Shun asintió despacio.  
—Cuando Dan lo vio se puso furioso y los enfrentó...  
—Ya veo... —respondió Shiori concluyendo que tal vez luego debería ir a ver a Miyoko. Le sonrió a Shun y levantó su mentón con la punta de sus dedos—Ven, vamos a arreglarte.  
Shiori llevó a Shun hasta la sala mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.  
— ¡Maldición! —bramó el abuelo de Shun apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie, aguantando el dolor de espalda que le causó haber brincado de ese modo— ¡No puedo creer que esos mocosos...!  
—¡Sr. Kazami! —exclamó Shiori procurando mantener el respeto hacia su suegro— ¡No use ese tono delante de Shun, por favor!  
El señor Kazami se cruzó de brazos mientras carraspeaba.  
—De acuerdo... pero le voy a enseñar a defenderse—agregó.  
Eso levantó los ánimos de Shun y sonrió un poco.  
—Gracias, abuelito... —dijo con su voz chillona, propia de su edad, levantando la vista hacia él y volvía a hacer una mueca— ¿pero de verdad me lo van a cortar?  
—Temo que sí... —bajó la cabeza el abuelo—Sólo mírate...  
—No creo que sea necesario—objetó Shiori.  
Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron al oír esa frase.  
— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el abuelo.  
— ¿De verdad? —cuestionó Shun.  
— ¡¿Pero ya viste lo que tiene en el cabello?! —Señaló el abuelo con su mano abierta, sin mirar directo a Shun— ¡Es goma de mascar! ¡Eso no se quita con nada!  
Shiori, por motivos que los muchachos todavía no comprendían, sonrió y entonando una risa casi inaudible fue al alacena en busca de algo.  
—Hay un truco secreto para quitar la goma de mascar del cabello sin tener que cortarlo... —explicó mientras su mano recorría los pequeños estantes y sacaba una botella. Luego de eso y cerrar la puerta del alacena dirigió la vista a Shun— ¿Podrías traer el peine que hay en la mesa de mi habitación?  
— ¡Sí! —Shun corrió a buscar lo que su madre había pedido.  
—Aún no entiendo, ¿en qué estás pensando?  
—Ya lo verás—respondió Shiori como si cantara.  
Shun no tardó un segundo más en regresar con un peine de púas.  
— ¡Aquí está!  
—Sientate ahí—Shiori señaló un banquillo que había en la sala junto al sofá y Shun no tardó en obedecer.  
Shiori abrió la botella antes mencionada y empezó a untar aceite en el cabello de Shun en las partes afectadas.  
—El secreto es usar aceite de oliva en la zona afectada para quitar la goma de mascar... —explicó mientras hacía esa acción—Si no tienes, puedes usar crema suavizante, otro tipo de aceite como el aceite para bebés o incluso mantequilla. Después de eso, con ayuda de un peine de dientes finos, cepillar los mechones hasta que la goma salga...  
—Ya veo... —reconoció el abuelo de Shun con notoria admiración—Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.  
—Otra opción es el hielo para endurecerlo y sacarlo por pedazos pero es más complicado... —prosiguió Shiori—Casi nadie conoce esta técnica porque les parece más fácil y rápido cortar el cabello...  
— ¡Ja! La gente de ahora quiere todo muy de prisa—bromeó el abuelo—. Ya no me sorprende.  
«Mamá es asombrosa...» pensó Shun mientras sus ojos destelleaban sorprendido de las palabras de su madre. Shiori le pidió el peine a Shun una vez hubo acabado con el aceite y apartado la botella.  
—Ahora quédate quieto—le indicó—. Esto tal vez te tire un poco.  
Shiori colocó el peine entre los mechones de Shun y comenzó a cepillar despacio para empujar el dulce sin lastimarlo, también sujetó los mechones entre sus dedos para evitar jalarle el cabello por error. Tal y como dijo Shiori, la goma de mascar estaba deslizándose hasta caer del cabello, algunos pedazos eran más rebeldes que otros pero cada uno terminó cediendo ante las habilidades de Shiori.  
—Listo... —dijo mientras apartaba el peine.  
— ¡Genial! —dijo Shun tocando su aceitoso cabello ahora libre de dulces y girando hacia Shiori— ¡Gracias, mamá!  
—Ahora ve a lavarte—le indicó—, luego te daré una crema para que tu pelo no se dañe.  
—Sí, mamá.  
—Aceite para quitar goma de mascar... —reflexionó el abuelo mientras veía a Shun irse— ¿Quién lo diría? Realmente sorprendiste esta vez, Shiori.  
Shiori hizo un gesto entre una sonrisa y una mueca irónica.  
—Una madre siempre debe tener un buen truco guardado.


End file.
